bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рукия Кучики
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 14 январяМанга Блич, том 1, профиль персонажа | gender = женский | height = 144 см | weight = 33 кг | blood type = II | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда | team = 13 отряд | partner = Джуширо Укитаке | base of operations = Штаб 13 отряда и поместье Кучики, Сейрейтей, Общество душ (Бывш.) Дом Куросаки, Минамикавасе, Каракура, Япония, Мир живых | relatives = Хисана Кучики (Сестра, †) Бьякуя Кучики (Зять/Приёмный брат) Гинрей Кучики (Приёмный дед) Кога Кучики (?, †) только в аниме | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Соде но Шираюки | bankai = Нет | manga debut = Глава 1 (Том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Фумико Орикаса | english voice = Мишель Рафф | spanish voice = Белен Рока (Испания) Лилиана Барба (Лат. Ам.) }} Рукия Кучики (朽木 ルキア, Кучики Рукиа) — лейтенант 13 отряда под командованием Джуширо Укитаке. Рукия приходится сестрой Хисане Кучики, приёмной сестрой Бьякуе Кучики и подругой Ичиго Куросаки. Внешность У невысокой Рукии бледная кожа, фиолетовые глаза и черные волосы, одна прядь которых всегда свисает на лицо между глаз. Бьякуя говорил, что она очень похожа на свою сестру Хисану. Как и все синигами в Готее 13, Рукия носит форму. Через некоторое время после победы над Сосуке Айзеном её волосы стали короче, её причёска стала напоминать каре. Она носит белые текко (что-то вроде перчаток) без пальцев, как у Бьякуи, только длиннее — они кончаются за локтями. Как лейтенант, Рукия носит шеврон на плече. Характер Рукия, родившаяся в низшем классе, остаётся скромной, даже когда её принимают в знатную семью. Она элегантная и «чистая», но в то же время общается и с обычными людьми. Тем не менее, её холодность и замкнутость часто заставляет её скрыть её личные проблемы даже от своих друзей. По словам Укитаке, Рукия никогда не открывает своё сердце и с трудом заводит друзей. Рукия мало что знает о современном мире людей. Она неплохая актриса, и иногда использует это, чтобы выйти из сложной ситуации, например, когда у них были проблемы со школьными учителями или когда она пыталась убедить семью Куросаки позволить ей пожить у них. У Рукии проблемы с выбором одежды, особенно когда она находится в гигае в мире живых, поэтому она часто ворует одежду у сестры Ичиго, Юзу. Она любит забираться на высокие места. Она также любит всё, что связано с кроликами или напоминает их. Она становится весьма раздражительной, когда кто-то оскорбляет её одержимость кроликами. Люди часто испытывают трудности в понимании её рисунков, которые, как правило, изображают кроликов. Она также не любит, когда кто-то жалуется на их качество. Её любимая еда — это огурцы, яйца и чимаки (прессованный рис, иногда с начинкой).Bleach Official Character Book Souls История Сюжет Арранкары Tōshirō Hitsugaya and an advance team of Shinigami that includes both Rukia and Renji are sent to protect Karakura Town from the treat of Aizen's Arrancar army. Upon arrival, Rukia greets a stunned Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 195, pages 10-19 and then assaults him. Removing his Shinigami form from his body, Rukia drags Ichigo to fight a Hollow and tells Ichigo not to fear his inner Hollow, but to rise up and crush it. She then forces Ichigo to apologize to Orihime for not being able to protect her. Orihime thanks them both and welcomes Rukia back.Bleach manga; Chapter 196, pages 1-19 Rukia accompanies Ichigo to the Kurosaki Clinic, where she is greeted by an excited Kon. She stamps on him and bickers with Ichigo. After Ichigo shoes away the eavesdropping Yuzu and Isshin, Rukia remarks that his family has kept its charm and watches as the other members of Hitsugaya's team enter the room. As they explain to Ichigo why they are there, Rukia assists with some drawings, throwing them at Ichigo when he is critical.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, pages 6-17 Rukia sees the others off as the leave and annoys Ichigo by insisting that she will stay in her old spot.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, pages 19-20 She tells Isshin and Yuzu a false story to convince them to let her stay with them. She shares a room with Yuzu and Karin, which disappoints her slightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 1 .]] When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town with his Fracción, Rukia and Ichigo sense their presence. Counting six of them on her Denreishinki, Rukia expresses her surprise at their numbers and deduces that they are combing the town, intent on killing anyone with power. She tells Ichigo that Orihime is safe with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, but that one has targeted Sado.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 6-10 As she runs towards Sado's location, Ichigo goes on ahead. Rukia passes Sado half-way there. She expresses her happiness that he is safe, but he runs passed her. When she reaches Ichigo, who has confronted the Arrancar Di Roy Rinker, she asks him what he said to Sado. When he replies that he told him to step aside, she orders him to do likewise and leaves her Gigai, saying that he runs the risk of losing control again if things go bad so soon after his previous fight. She tells Ichigo that Urahara's Gigai was responsible for her powers never returning and that she has recovered. While the Artificial Soul Chappy restrains Ichigo, she releases her Shikai and quickly kills Di Roy.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-23 Shortly after, Grimmjow confronts Ichigo and Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 1-7 Sensing Grimmjow's incredible power, Rukia urges Ichigo to run away. However, Grimmjow impales her with his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, pages 4-8 Chappy goes to her side''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 209, page 9 and after the battle, Rangiku takes her to Orihime, who heals her.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 213, page 7 After Orihime is finished, Renji asks if she is fully healed while Chappy fawns over her. Rukia states that she healed incredibly fast and thanks Orihime, noting that her skills have improved. Ichigo asks how she is and Rukia tells him not to blame himself for her injuries. She suggests that he ask Urahara about his inner Hollow, but he declines. The following day Isshin and Yuzu ask her if she has seen Ichigo and she goes in search of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 7-10 Unable to find any trace of his reiatsu, she returns to the Kurosaki Clinic, apologizing to Yuzu when she asks if Rukia had found him.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, pages 2-3 At the Urahara Shop, Rukia encounters an upset Orihime leaving the store. Rukia is angered to hear that Urahara told her to stay out of the battle, insisting that it is not right for her to be cast aside so easily. She tells Orihime, who is worried about being in the way in battle, that the ones who get in the way are those who lack resolve, not power. She also states that if any one of those that came to rescue her where not there, then she would not be here today. As she says that they should look for a way for her to help in the battle, Hiyori Sarugaki suddenly appears and takes Orihime away, leaving Rukia wonder who she was. Rukia later finds Orihime leaving the Visored's hideout. When Orihime tries to explain, Rukia tells her that she felt a bit of Ichigo's reiatsu when she arrived and is content that he is safe.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 1-19 Rukia and Orihime travel to Soul Society, where she asks Captain Ukitake to open the training grounds behind the Division's headquarters. They pair spend a month training.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 2-3 When the Espada attack Karakura Town, Rukia receives notice of the attack from a Hell Butterfly. Ukitake orders her to head to the Senkaimon in front of the Division headquarters. Rukia tells Orihime that she cannot accompany her, reminding the Human that she would end up in the Dangai if she entered a Senkaimon. Ukitake tells her that the Kidō Corps will secure the walls of the Dangai for her and Rukia tells her that she will wait on the other side for her. As she rushes to the Senkaimon, Rukia wonders why the Espada are attacking so soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 4-6 .]] Rukia arrives in Karakura Town to find Ichigo losing in a battle against Grimmjow. She freezes the Arrancar with her Zanpakutō and tries to free Ichigo from Grimmjow's blade, which is pinning his hand to the ground. Ichigo comments on her power, prompting Rukia to state that he was using a reckless power himself. Grimmjow breaks free from the ice, grabs her head and charges a Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 14-19 She is saved by the intervention of Shinji Hirako, who takes over fighting Grimmjow. The battle is cut short when Ulquiorra Cifer appears and restrains Grimmjow and they leave with the aid of Negación.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 1-18 After the battle, Hachigen Ushōda heals Ichigo and tells Rukia to bring him home, as he will recover better if he is not near people with Hollow-like reiatsu like them. That night at Ichigo's house, Rukia is unable to connect to Soul Society with her Denreishinki due to spiritual interference. She wonders who Hachigen and his comrades are, as well as what power Ichigo is trying to acquire. As she then ponders the Arrancar's sudden retreat from battle, she decides to go outside to cool her head. She finds Karin and Yuzu outside the door, who ask if it is alright to have dinner with Ichigo. She tells the girls that Ichigo would enjoy that.Bleach manga; Chapter 237, pages 7-10 The next day, Rukia is present when Hitsugaya's team filters through the interference and contact Soul Society. They learn from Ukitake that Orihime was taken by the Arrancar. Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders them to return to Soul Society. Rukia accuses him of abandoning Orihime and states that she cannot obey the order to return. Yamamoto states that he expected as much and Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki arrive via a Senkaimon to force them to return. Rukia listens as Ichigo unsuccessfully pleads with Yamamoto to allow him to go to Hueco Mundo on his own. She leaves with the others through the Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 5-18 In Seireitei, Byakuya states that he did not receive any orders beyond returning them to Soul Society and that they may do as they wish. He allows them to return to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 13-14 Уэко Мундо .]] Urahara opens a Garganta for Rukia and Renji, and shortly after arriving in Hueco Mundo, Rukia and Renji rescue Ichigo and his group from the guardian Runuganga's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 18-20 As Ichigo greets the pair, they hit him and demand to know why he left for Hueco Mundo without them. She questions why he did not have faith in them, saying that they immediately planned to come back to help rescue Orihime. As the group travels towards Las Noches, Rukia explains that Byakuya had allowed them to do as they pleased and gave them cloaks to protect them in Hueco Mundo's desert. She asks Ichigo who Nel Tu, Pesche and Dondochakka are. They introduce themselves and Ichigo tells her they are Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 6-16 Upon reaching the walls of Las Noches, Rukia notes that it is not made of Sekkiseki, so Renji and Ichigo Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 18-22 break through the wall. As the group run through the thick wall, Rukia mocks Renji for trying and failing to use Kidō to illuminate the tunnel. Upon arriving at a crossroads, Rukia proposes that they split up, insisting she did not come to Hueco Mundo to be protected by Ichigo, telling him not to worry about her. After Renji leads them in a chant about their safe return, the group splits up.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 1-19 As she explores Las Noches, Rukia senses Sado's defeat. She hurries in the direction of his fading reiatsu, intent on helping him. However, she finds herself under a blue sky, confusing her. The 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie appears behind her and leads her inside his palace. When he removes his mask, Rukia is shocked to see the face of Kaien Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 262, pages 3-4 & 15-19 , who is disguised as Kaien.]] Rukia asks if he really is Kaien, then reminds herself that she killed Kaien. Aaroniero convinces her that he is Kaien and says how he is alive now and took the place of an Espada. As he is about to propose a strategy, Aaroniero abruptly attacks her as she approaches him.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 1-19 Aeroniero reminds her that she killed Kaien and asks if she is prepared to offer her live to atone for that action. Rukia replies that she would do so, but she must rescue Orihime first. Aaroniero then tries to manipulate her into killing her friends. Enraged, Rukia demands that he stop shaming Kaien's memory, insisting that Kaien was not like him, and fiercely attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 3-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 265, pages 16-20 Rukia urges herself to believe that, despite the evidence otherwise, Aaroniero is not Kaien. Using Kidō, Rukia binds him and destroys part of the wall, revealing his true face through the sunlight.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 1-19 Finally at ease now that she knows he really is not Kaien, Rukia prepares to continue fighting, but becomes saddened that she had not saved her mentor from the control of a Hollow as she had previously thought. Aaroniero releases his Zanpakutō and impales her, breaking Sode no Shirayuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 1-19 Rukia reflects upon her training with Kaien, remembering his warning not to die alone and that he left her heart with her. She kills Aaroniero with her Third Dance, Shirafune.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 1-19 She is determine to go to Orihime's aid, but loses consciousness soon after.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 1-7 The 7th Espada, Zommari Rureaux, arrives to finish her off; Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 11-12 however, Byakuya Kuchiki appears and challenges Zommari.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 16-20 Hanatarō arrives and tries to move her away from the battle. However, Zommari uses his Zanpakutō, Brujería, to take control of Rukia's body. Byakuya binds her with Kidō, which prevents Zommari from further controlling her.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 301, pages 1-22 Byakuya then kills Zommari and requests that Isane Kotetsu heal Rukia and Hanatarō.Bleach manga; Chapter 302 When Rukia wakes up, she is surprised to see the 4th Division members there. She is also surprised to see that Byakuya is injured, but he insists that she lie there until she is fully healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 1-4 Later, Rukia hears via Tenteikūra Aizen's announcement that he is leaving to attack Karakura Town and that he is leaving Orihime in the Fifth Tower. He reveals that they have been trapped in Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 5-15 Byakuya explains the Gotei 13's preparations for battle in Karakura to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 4 Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Фальшивая Каракура 's Calaveras.]] Rukia comes to Ichigo's aid at the five towers at the center of Las Noches. She freezes Rudbornn Chelute's arm as he tries to attack Ichigo and tells him to hurry and rescue Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 16-18 Rukia defeats Rudobōn's underlings fairly easily and battles Rudobōn. At this time, Rukia notices the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra Cifer above her.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 Eventually, Rukia overpowers him by freezing his "branches". Rudbornn is knocked out of the way by Yammy Llargo, who bursts through a nearby wall. Yammy confronts Rukia, Sado and Renji. When a Cero comes through the roof of Las Noches, Rukia notices Ichigo's reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 1-6 As Rukia wonders if Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra, an enraged Yammy curses the fact that they are all he has to fight and increases in size, causing his jacket to tear and revealing his Espada tattoo. Renji then tells Rukia and Sado that together they can defeat Yammy, as he is only the 10th Espada. However, Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. As he towers over them, Yammy is revealed to be Espada number 0, much to the trio's horror.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 7-17 After Renji and Sado are defeated, Rukia is caught by Yammy, but Ichigo intervenes to prevent the Espada from finishing her. She asks where Orihime is, to which Ichigo says that she is tending to Uryū's wounds. Ichigo moves her to safety and begins to battle Yammy. She then watches Ichigo as he fights, wondering what had happened to Ichigo above the dome. Rukia notices that his eyes did not look like those of someone victorious in battle or about to cut down his enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 1-19 After seeing Ichigo's attack on Yammy, she realizes that his Hollow mask has changed from its previous form.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 4-6 Sometime after Urahara has sealed Aizen, Rukia arrives in Karakura Town, along with Uryū, Sado, Orihime and Renji. Her arm is in a sling as they greet Ichigo. When he suddenly collapses, Rukia along with the rest of the group runs towards Ichigo as he screams in pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 16-19 A month later, Rukia and Ichigo's other friends are present in his bedroom when he wakes up. Rukia tells the surprised Ichigo how long he has been unconscious for and that they know from Urahara that he has lost his Shinigami powers. Rukia further explains the stages of losing his powers, with the first stage bringing intense pain, unconsciousness and a reversal of the time flow Ichigo's body spent in the Dangai. With his Shinigami powers gone, the second stage sees his reiatsu stabilized and him awakening before his remaining spiritual power will completely disappear. At Ichigo's request, the group goes outside. Rukia knows this is farewell as it becomes harder for Ichigo to see her. She mocks Ichigo's sad face and remarks that she will still be able to see him, much to his displeasure. Rukia then disappears from Ichigo's sight completely and leaves through a Senkaimon, as he bids farewell and thanks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 12-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 436, page 19 Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Армия вторжения защитных отрядов (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Потерянный И.О. Soul Society was aware of Ichigo's involvement with Xcution members. Shortly after Ichigo awakes his Fullbring, Rukia is ordered to observe him. Upon learning Ichigo teamed up with the enemy, she denies that he would ever do such a thing.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, page 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 476, page 9 Rukia appears with Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki when Kūgo Ginjō and Shūkurō Tsukishima succeed in stealing Ichigo's Fullbring powers. She stabs Ichigo in the chest from behind, eventually materializing behind him so that he can see her. Rukia's actions result in Ichigo once again acquiring Shinigami powers that manifest in a new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 11-18 Rukia says it's been some time and then kicks him in face, proceeding to berate him for crying, saying he should be ashamed that he became a coward while she's been gone. She then comments Tsukishima's ability to change people's pasts is a horrendous ability, but it doesn't matter, saying he cannot change Ichigo's future and that the bonds that were lost can be rebuilt. The 13th Lieutenant then explains to Ichigo about the sword, which Urahara made to transfer Shinigami powers back to him again. Kūgo interrupts, saying one person's reiatsu will not be enough to restore Ichigo's power, prompting Renji to reveal the Gotei 13's contribution of reiatsu to the sword. Rukia explains to Kūgo that a small part of Ichigo's power fused with his Fullbring and there was no way Kūgo could take all of his powers, as he has deep wells of power. She then tells Ichigo that what these fools don't understand that this isn't enough to make him despair because they don't know how much despair he has already conquered; Rukia tells Ichigo to show them that despair cannot ever hope to stop him.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 3-12 Meanwhile, she heals Uryū, who joins Ichigo fighting against Kūgo. As she enters Yukio's chatroom to face Riruka Dokugamine, she is bombarded by stuffed animals. While struggling to resist her obsession with rabbits, she demands Riruka to show herself but is only faced with more of Riruka's dolls.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 6 & 14-15 Riruka continues to launch more animal dolls at Rukia, who simply can't bring herself to hurt them, instead begins hugging them. Riruka scoffs at the idea the Rukia can kill her, but Rukia informs her that as a Shinigami, it is her duty to protect the lives of Humans and will not kill one. Riruka finds that statement conceited, to which Rukia responds by saying she cannot bring herself to kill a "normal Human", which infuriates Riruka who shouts that as a Fullbringer, she is not a normal Human. She then uses her "Addiction Shot", stamping a heart on Rukia's wrist and places Rukia into a plushie, making her unable to hold her sword. Riruka looks down on Rukia, smirking at her predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 10-20 Rukia flees from Riruka and tries to fire a Kidō spell at her, but it explodes inside the plushie, leaving Rukia immobilized. Riruka asks Rukia if she now understands that Fullbringers are more than just normal Humans. Rukia notes that she is caught up in this idea. Riruka begins to explain her "survival of the fittest".Bleach manga; Chapter 470, pages 1-19 As Riruka reflects upon the past, Rukia nearly defeats Riruka with Some no Mai: Tsukishiro, but Riruka frees her from the plushie to place herself inside Rukia's body, saying that she did not want to be defeated by that power.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 1-19 As Riruka disappears, Rukia wonders what happened to her and collapses to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-2 After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, Byakuya appears with an unconscious Rukia, stating she only suffered minor injuries and her reiatsu is normal, although he notes her opponent didn't leave so much as a trace behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 9-10 Rukia awakens to see the other Shinigami just standing around while Ichigo is still inside one of the pocket dimensions. When she urges Byakuya to do something, Yukio tells her that he cannot deactivate it and that they cannot break it. Rukia refuses to believe that and wonders if there is some other reason they do not act. She looks on as the dimension is broken apart by Ichigo activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-7 To Rukia's surprise, the captains turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her that they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision. Hitsugaya states that the captains had agreed to use whatever Substitute that came after Kūgo to lure him out and get rid of them both, but Ichigo caused them to change their plans. He reminds Rukia of her reaction to being told to observe Ichigo and acknowledges that she was correct about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 7-12 When Tsukishima tries to attack Ichigo, Rukia leaps between them and Riruka bursts forth from her chest to take the attack. Rukia collapses and Ichigo catches her.Bleach manga; Chapter 477, pages 12-14 Rukia is later present at Urahara Shop and sees Riruka wake up, she then informs Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 11-12 She accompanies him to Soul Society, and is present with Renji at the captain meeting when Ichigo requests to retrieve Kūgo's body.Bleach anime; Episode 366 }} Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Rukia knows the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 8 However after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She has shown herself to be capable enough to hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, while he was using the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 1-7 thumb|right|190px|Рукия использует [[Путь разрушения 73.]] Эксперт кидо: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō skill at the Shinō Academy were the highest of her class, the sheer power of them were just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use a Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect. She is able to switch from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 9-11 She can use a high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells simultaneously, though she requires the incantation for high-level spells simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 14-17 Большая выносливость: Rukia has noticeable resilience. She was able to withstand being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana, in conjunction with his Glotonería and finish him off before losing consciousness.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 17-19 Большая крепкость: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Her strength is displayed when Ritz is controlling her and she picks up Orihime with her own two hands, able to throw her in the air, despite her size. thumb|right|190px|Безоружная Рукия дерётся с [[Йоши]] Рукопашный бой: She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.).Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 13, page 13 She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, with augmented strength. During the Bount invasion, she showed herself capable of countering the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. Высокий интеллект: Repeatedly in missions, Rukia has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 155''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 266, pages 7-17 During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very resourceful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is also very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of the Soul Society's history. Высокая духовная сила: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high spiritual energy''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 4 and is capable of exerting large amounts of reiatsu when needed.Bleach manga, Chapter 264, page 18 Эксперт поступи: Renji says that Rukia is also helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.Bleach anime; Episode 149 Духовный меч Соде но Шираюки (袖白雪, «''рукав белого снега''»): В закрытой форме Соде но Шираюки — обычная катана с причудливо украшенной прямоугольной гардой и тиснением в виде ряда изогнутых линий по обе стороны от лезвия. Рукоятка меча красновато-коричневая. thumb|190px|right|Соде но Шираюки *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — «Танцуй» (舞え, маэ).Bleach manga, Chapter 264, page 17 Рукия держит духовный меч впереди себя и вращает им против часовой стрелки. Во время высвобождения клинок, рукоятка и гарда становятся белоснежными. Гарда обретает форму полого круга, похожего на снежинку, а эфес украшает белая лента.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, page 16 Соде но Шираюки признан одним из самых красивых духовных мечей в Сообществе Душ.Bleach manga, Chapter 202, page 3 Трансформацию сопровождает порыв холодного воздуха, движущийся во всех направлениях. :Способности шикая: Соде но Шираюки причислен к ледяному типу духовных мечей.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 78 Клинок обладает несколькими техниками, которые Рукия называет "танцами". Тем не менее, главная способность Соде но Шираюки - заморозка.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, page 15-16 Рукия способна замораживать цель и на некотором расстоянии''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 14, а также создать тропу или платформу изо льда.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 17 thumb|190px|right|Some no mai, Tsukishiro :* : Рукия называет танец, держа духовный меч вверх ногами. Клинок начинает светиться, и она совершает стремительную атаку. Атакуя, Рукия "рисует" круг острием Соде но Шираюки и все внутреннее пространство круга замерзает. Круг создает столп яркого света, уходящий далеко в верх, который впоследствии тоже замерзает. Через короткое время, замороженная жертва разрушается. Колонна льда не разрушится, если цель не была ею захвачена.Bleach manga; Episode 154''Bleach'' manga; Episode 364 :* : Рукия называет танец и прокалывает землю, создавая ледяной круг, затем она четыре раза прокалывает отверстия перед собой, образуя полукруг. Кучики принимает боевую стойку и из проколотых отверстий появляются плывущие вверх частицы льда. Они скапливаются на конце Соде но Шираюки и освобождают огромный шквал из снега, льда и холодного воздуха, способный заковать в лед все на своем пути.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 14-17 :* : Рукия называет танец, благодаря которому она вбирает всю влагу из воздуха и направляет ее на конец Соде но Шираюки, создавая клинок из льда. С помощью этой техники Кучики способна изменять длину лезвия. После поражения цели, клинок продолжает замораживать все ближайшие объекты.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-11 :* : Рукия прокалывает землю, образуя ледяную тропу по направлению к намеченной цели. Лед замораживает жертву от макушки до пяток, превращая ее в ледяную глыбу.Bleach anime; Episode 272, Only portrayed in the anime. :*'Ледяная связь': Если нет возможности взять меч, Рукия способна достать его с помощью льда, достигающего до рукоятки. Эта связь позволяет Рукии использовать Соде но Шираюки на расстоянии.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 14-15 *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Появление в других проектах Рукия появляется в большинстве видеоигр по вселенной Блич. В Bleach: Soul Carnival и Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 у нее есть техника Цурарада (氷柱堕, досл. «''падение сосулек''»), благодаря которой Кучики создает сосульки, градом обрушивающиеся на оппонента с воздуха. Тёмная Рукия Темная Рукия — это альтернативная форма самой Рукии, возникшая при слиянии с ней Шизуку и Хомуры и существующая только в фильме «Блич: Глава про Ад». В этой форме её духовный меч замещает огромная обоюдоострая коса, с которой Рукия неплохо управляется. Ее одежда имеет явные отличия, и в этом облике она не носит обувь. Ее прежде темные волосы и глаза побледнели. В этом состоянии силы Рукии значительно увеличиваются, изменён и стиль ведения боя. Темная Рукия также появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 в качестве активного персонажа. Интересные факты * Тайт Кубо хотел нарисовать синигами в кимоно. Так он нарисовал Рукию — и она стала первым персонажем Блича. * Музыкальная тема Рукии — «''Wing Stock''» Эшли МакАйзека. * Рукия — самый популярный женский персонаж. В четвёртом опросе она заняла второе место по популярности среди персонажей Блича. * Соде но Шираюки является вторым по популярности духовным мечом по результатам последнего опроса. * В рейтинге лучших сражений схватка Рукии и Аарониро занимает седьмую строчку. *Перчатки, которые Рукия использовала в ранних сериях сериала, окрашены в светло-синий, золотой, оранжевый и белый цвета в манге, в то время как в аниме-адаптации перчатки имели красный, черный, темно-синий и белый оттенки. *'Дневник исполняющего обязанности синигами' вместе с иллюстрациями Рукии был опубликован в Вестнике Сейрейтея. Цитаты Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи